Snowene (Eliza)
Eliza (or Snowene as she was known in the 1966 English dub) is the mother of Kimba and mate of Caesar. She is captured by poachers and used as bait to kill her mate. Then she is put on a ship, where she gives birth to her son and 2 months later sends him back to the jungle. That very night a storm starts and Eliza sinks with the ship. A picture of her in the stars appeared to Leo. Appearances Eliza makes her first appearance in episode 1 of 1966 Kimba the White Lion, and she reprised her original role in 1989 "The New Adventures of Kimba". She was also in the 2009 special "Jungle Emperor: the Brave Will Change the Future". Jungle Emperor (manga) Beside being the mate of Panja (Caesar) and the mother of Kimba (Leo), Eliza has a minor role in the manga, like in the anime. One difference from 1966 English dub of the anime is that Panja brings the livestock to the jungle and feeds it to the other jungle animals and his mate, Eliza. When Panja is killed by Viper Snakely (Hamegg), he is killed promptly in front of Eliza without exchanging words about Eliza having his son. Therefore, Eliza gives Kimba (Leo) his name on her own. Otherwise, the events that occur in Ep. 1 - Go, White Lion! are similar in the manga. In Kimba the White Lion (1966) Snowene (Eliza) appears mainly in Ep. 1 - Go, White Lion! and also is a minor character in other episodes appearing in flashbacks. She is a supportive mate to Caesar, but fears for his safety every time he goes into the village to free the livestock into the jungle. She is tricked by hearing a recording of Caesar's roar and is captured by the human hunters. She is used as bait in order for the humans to capture the white lion Caesar. Caesar tells Snowene in his dying wishes to name their unborn son, "Kimba". In success of the hunter's mission, Snowene is lifted onto a ship to be shipped off to a zoo. She gives birth on the ship to her son, Kimba. After a few months, she tells Kimba (Leo) that he does not belong in a zoo and belongs in the jungle. She gives Kimba strength and encouragement to jump out of the ship and find the jungle. A huge storm arrives at sea and wrecks the boat. In other appearances, she in seen in flashbacks by Kimba to give support by singing or comforting him. The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) Eliza keeps the same role as she did in Kimba the White Lion (1966). She was unable to tell Caesar (Panja) that she was having his cub until he was about to die by the gunshot from Viper Snakely (Hamegg). Jungle Emperor: The Brave Can Change the Future (2009) Unlike her previous appearances, Eliza remains alive throughout the entire movie. She was taken to the Neo Jungle along with many other animals when she was just a cub. She leaves with all the other animals at the end of the movie to seek out the real Jungle. Gallery K10.jpg|Captured Eliza in the 66 series 50yearsofKimba - Eliza and Kimba.PNG|60 Years of Kimba screenshot Mq1.jpg|Kimba's daydream of his parents Cute dream.jpg|Kimba's daydream of his parents Screen Shot 2016-04-21 at 9.46.49 AM.png|Eliza & Kimba (2009 Jungle Emperor: Brave can Change the Future Movie) Screen Shot 2016-04-21 at 9.48.16 AM.png|Head Shot Eliza (2009 Brave can Change Future Movie) Screen Shot 2016-04-21 at 9.49.26 AM.png|Adult Eliza (2009 Brave can Change the Future Movie) Screen Shot 2016-04-21 at 9.49.01 AM.png|Young Eliza (2009 Brave can Change the Future Movie) n_a (21).jpg|Eliza (Snowene) model sheet Eliza 89 captured.PNG|Eliza captured (1989) series References *None Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Lions Category:Deceased